The invention relates to a compressor, in particular for a vehicle air conditioning system.
Conventional compressors for air conditioning systems, so-called air conditioning compressors, have a housing that surrounds a device for the transfer of the compressed medium. The pump unit, in the form of an axial piston pump, has at least one piston that can reciprocate within a cylinder block, and a swash plate rotating around a rotational axis, working in combination with a non-rotating take-up plate located within the compressor housing, which is connected to the pistons. The swash plate is coupled to the drive shaft via a carrier. The take-up plate rests upon a support device on a non-rotating thrust bearing. The thrust bearing serves to intercept the torque that is transferred from the rotating swash plate to the take-up plate. Normally a compressor of the type described here has several pistons. These transfer the medium to be compressed from a suction area to a compression area. The forces required for the compression of the coolant are very high. They are transferred into the housing via the drive shaft, which gives rise to high air borne/structure borne noise emissions. Familiar compressors of this type also have the disadvantage that the carriers surround the drive shaft or the transfer of torque from the swash plate takes place using pegs or by pressing. This leads to a relatively high space requirement. Furthermore, it has also become evident that compressors of the conventional type are of expensive construction and encompass many components in the area where the take-up plate is supported. Furthermore, the take-up plate is often weakened by the support device.